


Is this our farewell?

by Seraphinu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, So obviously huge spoiler warning, based on the final memory that you get after visiting all twelve locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphinu/pseuds/Seraphinu
Summary: Even if he wasn’t her sworn knight, he could never leave her behind. She was all he had left, now.





	Is this our farewell?

**Author's Note:**

> Breath of the Wild is ruining my life and I had to get my feelings out somehow. Enjoy this interpretation of the 13th memory.

How had it come to this? Had everything they’d spent years preparing for all been in vain? Were they doomed to fall here? The field was strewn with broken automatons as Link faced insurmountable odds, all in the defense of his princess. But even his boundless courage couldn’t sustain him for long. The ugly truth penetrated deep into his chest along with a Guardian’s laser. 

Every inhale drew fire into his lungs, even as the cold rain beat down upon his back. He only had a moment to try and catch his breath, leaning heavily upon his sword as Zelda urged him to flee, to leave her behind and save himself. Stubbornly, he grit his teeth and unsheathed his sword from the ground, using the momentum to rise to his feet, staggering as he tried to stay upright.

Even if he wasn’t her sworn knight, he could never leave her behind. She was all he had left, now.

A fear gripped his heart as the Guardian spotted them, scuttling nearer as Ganon commanded it to destroy the chosen pair. The fear that he would die and leave her defenseless… or else live to fail in protecting her. Staring down the glowing sapphire eye that was sure to destroy him, he steeled his courage. He would face any foe, overcome any trial, all for her sake.

It happened far too quickly- he scarcely had time to react as Zelda stepped between them, and then he was blinded by a holy light that spilled forth from her form, shutting down every Guardian in the area. But as it faded, so too did the strength from Link’s body, the sacred blade slipping from his grasp as he collapsed. He could only cling to the final shreds of consciousness he had left as Zelda rushed to his side, cradling his battered form in her arms. 

There was so much he wanted to say, but he’d never been very good at that sort of thing. Even if he’d had the words, all that passed his lips was a strangled cough as his lungs failed him. He could taste blood on his tongue as his unfocused gaze desperately sought out hers. Looking into her eyes, he hoped to convey everything he felt there, even as he began to slip away, his eyelids sliding shut. Every sensation faded away- the pain of his wounds, the icy chill of the rain, and Zelda’s touch as she clung to him, sobbing and begging him to come back.

But even as the world fell away, he could hear it- a voice calling out to him, both foreign and achingly familiar.

_ Master Link… please hold on a little longer. I am relaying instructions to the princess so that you may be revived. There is still hope that Calamity Ganon can be defeated. _

Darkness pressed around him, invitingly, but he grasped the thread the voice offered, thin though it was. If there was even the smallest chance that they could succeed, that Zelda and Hyrule could be saved… then he had to live.


End file.
